


Remember Your Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Lost Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stachenscarfen helps Layton through his heartbreak.





	Remember Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of fanfics involving Stachenscarfen. I understand that but he is a good character. I've been playing Layton's Mystery Journey and he's in it a lot and I just wanted to write a fanfic around Stachenscarfen. So enjoy!
> 
> This was also meant to be a drabble but it ended up being way too long.

Layton took a deep breath and left the alleyway. He could just barely keep his feet moving one by one. He had just lost the person who meant the most to him  _ twice.  _ Honestly, he didn’t know how he had only kept his crying to quiet weeping. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sob into his pillow and hopefully, he would wake up and it would all be a dream.

Luke walked next to his mentor but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to bother him when he was going through pain Luke could never understand.

As they rounded the corner, they came across a moustachioed man with an orange scarf.

Hershel quickly wiped away his tears and forced a smile. “Good evening, Stachenscarfen. It is a lovely night, isn’t it?”

The man didn’t say anything. He stared at Hershel which made him uncomfortable. He shifted his feet, wishing Stachenscarfen would say something. He finally did.

“I heard what went on with you and that woman.”

“Oh?” Hershel didn’t want to give too much away. He just straightened his hat and waited for him to continue.

Luke growled. “You were eavesdropping! That was a private moment!”

Stachen chuckled. “You were listening too, short stack.”

Luke shrunk back. The man had a point.

Hershel stepped in front of Luke in quite a protective manner. “I told Luke to stay with me.”

Stachen twirled his moustache. “Hmm, very well. Do you want me to apologise for overhearing?”

Hershel shook his head. He had worked himself up and he had raised his voice more than once. He had been foolish to think the streets would be empty. “No, it is fine.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear what happened. Time machine incident, was it?”

Hershel and Luke both stepped back in shock.

Stachen laughed again. “I know things, gentlemen. Don’t you forget that. Anyway, I understand you are hurting. But it will get better.”

“And how do  _ you  _ know that?” Luke’s temper was rising again, as it did whenever anyone so much as looked at Hershel the wrong way.

“Luke,” Hershel muttered sternly.

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled, grabbing his bag strap as he did when he was embarrassed.

“To answer your question, kid.” Stachen continued as if he hadn’t heard the conversation just previously. “I know because I have a certain talent… shall we say?”

“Like Granny Riddleton?” Luke couldn’t keep his mouth shut. The mysterious man had always intrigued him and it seemed like he was finally about to spill the beans.

“Who? No idea who that is, kid. But if she’s a clairvoyant then I guess I would share that title.”

“Wow…” Luke’s eyes widened in awe. “Cool!”

Hershel chuckled despite the emptiness he felt. “So, what you say is true, Stachenscarfen?”

He nodded. “Of course! Well, I’ll just give you this and I’ll be on my way. You two take care now.”

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Luke looked around, spinning around until he felt dizzy.

“Where did he go?!”

Hershel shrugged. “I don’t know, my boy. Let's see what our friend gave us.”

He looked at the coin in his hand but it wasn’t like any old hint coin. There was an S engraved in the gold and a scarf underneath it. Hershel smiled to himself. He turned it over and it read:  _ Remember your friends. _

Hershel almost started crying all over again. Stachenscarfen was right. Things will get better as long as he had people who cared for him. Luke, Flora, Clark, Brenda, Dr Schrader, Dean Delmona, Randall, possibly Emmy… And even people like Rosa and his students at Gressenheller. He knew they would all help him get through this. He wasn’t alone.

He pocketed the coin and put an arm around Luke’s shoulders. The boy looked up at him expectantly and Hershel’s smile grew wider. He knew, even when Luke moved to America, that their friendship would last a lifetime.

“Come, my boy. Let’s go home.”


End file.
